


Inside Out

by levendis



Series: Prompt Fics [81]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the quiet ones you need to watch out for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> for anon, who prompted: i really like breathplay and Nyssa and Tegan are the otp to end otps and I'd just really like it if you wrote something really gay and kinky with those two

It wasn’t much, at first. Was exactly what Tegan had expected - the rare moments she allowed that particular daydream. Nyssa had soft hands and softer lips, lips that only just curled up into a smile before kissing her. A quiet, soft-focus moment, just the sound of Tegan shakily exhaling, Nyssa murmuring something the TARDIS couldn’t translate.

Interrupted, of course, by the end of the known universe or planets exploding or whatever it was, exactly, that was going on. Something involving high-pitched alarms and Adric nearly bowling her over in his dash to the console room. Nyssa didn’t give her any loaded glances, Tegan didn’t make any innuendos. It was like it’d never happened. But it had, though, and Tegan carried it with her, that small, delicate moment. Feeling entirely too loud and too big and too brash to be in charge of such a thing.

Second time, she held her breath. A cafe on Earth, 2013. The strangeness of an almost recognizable future and the strangeness of Nyssa curling her hand over Tegan’s, thumb caressing her palm. Lazy Sunday, the shadows drifting longer and longer over the courtyard, a half-eaten croissant. That tiny, secretive smile on Nyssa’s face.

The bed and breakfast, later. The TARDIS was busted and the Doctor ran a few laps around them, trailing wires and newspapers and a series of temporary assistants. And then left, giving Nyssa an apologetic glance and Tegan a vague, unqualified grin. Adric holed up in his room doing recreational maths or whatever. Their room, Tegan and Nyssa’s, two beds with floral sheets and decorative pillows. The last of the sunlight filtering in through the thin curtains, across all the quaint, pastel, antique tat. Nyssa sitting primly on the edge of one of the beds, hands folded in her lap.

“So,” Tegan said. Too loud, dial it back. “About that - ”

She was cut off by an entirely unexpected armful of alien girl, Nyssa flinging herself at Tegan. After a brief, uncoordinated tussle, she ended up on the bed, flat on her back, the wind knocked out of her. Nyssa’s hands on her wrists, weight settled down on her hips. Tegan was strong enough to push her off. She didn’t. Just waited, breath held.

Polite, placid, pleasant Nyssa with something desperate and angry in her eyes. Her hands tightening around Tegan’s wrists, neatly-trimmed fingernails digging into her skin. Something volatile beneath the surface.

Stay still, stay quiet: hands balled into fists, her lower lip bit against an undignified moan, as Nyssa let go of her wrists and slid under her shirt, lifted her up just enough to pull it off. No sweet, gentle kissing now. Nyssa fumbled at Tegan’s bra with shaking hands, finally managing to unhook it, and threw it over her shoulder. Her hair framing Tegan’s face as she bent down, eyes closed and jaw clenched. One hand scrabbling beneath the waistband of Tegan’s skirt and the other rough on her breasts, Tegan’s nipples hardening under her touch. No talking, no bursting the bubble. A stifled moan, maybe, as Nyssa’s fingers dipped into her already-wet cunt, hard and sure on her clit.

Her other hand, the other hand. Leaving her breasts and moving over Tegan’s collarbone, cupping her neck. Wasn’t nearly big enough to encircle it but it was enough, and Tegan felt it, the squeeze on her throat, her head pushed back into the pillow. Still holding her breath the best she could. A dizziness, giddiness, hips bucking up off the mattress more than willing to be pressed back down. Something coming loose in Nyssa, something aggressive and sloppy and Tegan would say _human_ if that made any sense. She came with a strangled yelp, thighs twitching. Breathing hard, now. Nyssa leaning back on her knees, a hard, distant look on her face.

“Thanks,” Tegan said, in lieu of anything more sensible. She pulled herself up and Nyssa backed away, stepping off the bed. “Hey, hey. Your turn now, right? It’s only fair.”

Nyssa straightened her dress, re-adjusted her hair, and smiled. That polite, secretive smile. “Maybe later. We should get some sleep, though. Big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah. End of the world, and all that.” Tegan carefully extricated herself from the sheets, picked her bag up from where she’d tossed it earlier, headed to the bathroom.

She paused as she opened the door, turned briefly around, caught a glimpse (and committed it to memory): Nyssa sat primly on the edge of the bed, the unmussed one, hands clenching the duvet. Tegan sighed, and closed the door.


End file.
